The present invention is directed to a seed tray for a seed meter of a planting unit wherein seed can be dumped form the seed meter into the seed tray when a planting operation is completed.
When a farmer switches from one crop to another, or at the end of the planting season, it is necessary for the farmer to clean out all remaining seed located in the seed meter. Cleaning out seed meters is a time consuming process. One method has been to remove the seed meter and attached hopper and rotate the hopper and seed meter upside down to dump the seed into an awaiting receptacle.
To simplify this process some seed meters are provided with cleanout doors for dumping seed from the seed meter without removing the seed meter from the planting unit. Again the seed is directed to an awaiting receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seed tray for the seed meter of the planting unit that can be readily attached to the planting unit frame below the seed meter.
A seed receiving tray is removeably mounted on a frame of a planting unit for receiving seed from a seed meter as it is cleared. The seed tray comprises a bowl portion for receiving the seed, a cross bar receiving portion for engaging a frame cross bar, and a hook for engaging a recess formed in the frame. The bowl portion has a first end wall that is provided with the cross bar receiving portion and a vertical support receiving portion. The bowl portion has a second end wall having the hook.